The present invention relates to a method and system for displaying the configuration of storages on an IP network administration system.
In recent years, the demand for introduction of storage administration systems is increased with the demand for storage systems increasing due to the gigantism of corporate databases. As a storage system, SAN (Storage Area Network) that is a system in which storages are connected through a network is known. In a typical SAN, storages are connected through fiber channel switches. Some SANs have a storage view display function. This function is to display on a screen what storages have been connected to the SAN.
The aforementioned storage view display function in SAN is to collect information through an interface peculiar to each storage system and display the collected information. That is, the function is an additional function provided not in common to companies providing storage systems but uniquely by a company providing the storage system in question. Therefore, the function can simply display information that can be collected only through the peculiar interface. Accordingly, the configuration of connected storage systems as a whole, for example, concerning what disc has been connected to which switch, cannot be known.